


Sweet Tooth

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a tease (and Erik is far too easy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/gifts).



> Asked for a prompt in the chat room and Moony (little_werewolf) suggested "I want candy" - so there you go.
> 
> (unbeta'ed)

Erik glared at the table top, ignoring everyone in general, but Charles specifically. Even the gentle, curious mental poke from Charles he pushed away, doing his level best to ignore the pout and touch of hurt this earned him.

The kids were talking, mostly at the same time, filling whatever awkward silence there might have been if he and Charles had been alone.

Of course, if they'd been alone, there wouldn't be a need for filling the silence. Although this brought up memories of the noises that Charles would make when Erik kissed...

A soft appreciative hum from Charles made Erik look up, against his better judgment.

Charles was sucking on another one of those damned cherry drops he'd brought back from his trip to the UK. If one asked Erik it really wasn't necessary to make such noises and the way the coloring from the hard candy stained Charles' tongue and lips drove Erik to distraction.

Made him wonder what it would taste like when he slipped his tongue inside Charles' mouth.

Charles raised an eyebrow, gave him an innocent smile and pushed the rolls of candy across the table where it stopped right at Erik's hand.

The noise level rose and Erik hid a grin. "No thanks," he said, rolling it back to Charles. "I don't have a sweet tooth unlike someone else here."

Charles stuck his tongue out, tantalizingly red like his lips.

Erik narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, imagining all sorts of fun things he'd do to Charles once they were on their own.

It took a moment before it registered with him that the kids had gone quiet and were all staring from him to Charles and back.

"What?" Erik asked gruffly, glad he was sitting down, because having a hard-on around other people just wasn't something he normally had to deal with.

Of course, since meeting Charles it had happened a lot more often.

Raven smirked and shared a grin with Alex. "Nothing," she said, "but I just realized we all have homework to do."

Sean obviously tried to deter her from this, while Hank who never said no to studying, agreed wholeheartedly.

Before Erik could count to five, the kitchen was empty save for himself and Charles.

Charles stood slowly, walking around the table at a sedate pace. He came to a stop next to Erik, who grinned up at him. Charles put his hand on the back of the chair.

Erik put his heels into the ground and pushed to slide the chair back. Not much, just enough to allow Charles to swing a leg over his thighs and make himself at home, astride Erik's lap.

"I think," Charles said quietly, "you have sweet tooth but won't admit to it." With that, he dipped his head and pressed his mouth to Erik's.

Never a saint, Erik put his hands on Charles' ass and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He'd been right about the candy leaving the sugary sweet taste of cherries in Charles' mouth. The heat and the sweetness, the wet slide of Charles tongue as he teased at Erik's - it felt and tasted amazing.

Not to mention the pressure on his crotch, exactly where he needed it, where he wanted it.

Erik lost himself for a while, focusing solely on the feel of Charles in his lap, in his arms, the solid warmth of flesh underneath the thin shirt Charles was wearing. Their kisses becoming deeper, messier, both moving and attempting to get more friction.

Finally, Erik wanted more, wanted skin. He dug his fingers into Charles shoulders, put one hand under Charles' ass and lifted him - not enough to stand with him, but enough to deposit him on the table, not caring that at least one glass fell to the floor and shattered.

"Erik..."

Judging from the breathy exhalation of his name, Erik figured Charles didn't care either. He made encouraging noises when Erik undid his belt as well as the button and pulled down the zipper.

Erik slid from Charles' grasp, smiling as Charles cursed under his breath. "Patience," he told him.

Easing Charles' erection from his underwear, Erik pulled his chair forward by its metal, sitting down between Charles' legs, making himself comfortable.

"What?" Charles leaned up on his elbows, staring down at Erik. His eyes were dilated, his cheeks flushed and his hair was all over the place.

Erik just grinned and arranged Charles so he could easily lick at Charles' cock.

Charles let himself fall back down onto the table with a moan.

When Charles put his hands in Erik's hair, Erik growled at him, took hold of them and guided them down to grasp at the edge of the table. Charles had a habit of getting a little enthusiastic when on the receiving end of a blowjob and Erik quite liked his hair where it was, on top of his head.

"Oh!" Charles gasped when Erik tightened his grip around his cock, before slipping his mouth down over it. It was nothing like the artificial sweetness of their kiss, and Erik relished it, loved the musky smell, adored the noises Charles made.

Slipping one hand down inside his own pants, Erik rubbed his cock, his hips twitching with every movement. He let go of the base of Charles' cock with the other hand and urged him to arch up, to move while he rolled Charles' balls in his hand, pushing, squeezing, pulling lightly, all of it making Charles gasp and moan.

Losing himself in the rhythm, Erik breathed in hard through his nose when his own climax came far too soon, semen spillover into his hand. However, he made sure to open his mind to let Charles feel it as well, knowing that it always made Charles lose his own control, always made him come fast and hard.

Today was no exception and Charles banged the back of his head against the table, breathing harshly, keening, legs twitching, having nothing to push against as Erik was leaning hard enough on him to keep him from moving too much. Erik swallowed hard and fast - catching most of Charles' ejaculate. He let him slip from his mouth, licking what he hadn't caught off his lips.

Eventually, catching his breath, Erik pulled his hand out of his underwear, wiping his hand in his shirt before letting Charles back down into his lap, their kisses slow and open mouthed.

"You have such lovely, bruised lips now," Charles muttered, touching Erik's lips before kissing him again.

Erik grinned. "I like getting them this way without artificially colored hard candy."

Charles just stared at him, then laughed out loud as he caught the mental image from Erik. "I guess there's more than one kind of a sweet tooth, huh?"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> (I take it cherry drops do what most other hard candy does that's colored red - it colors your tongue, your lips)


End file.
